Love in the Sky
by Slytherinchick4ev
Summary: When Hermione gets a letter asking her to join the Quidditch team for the UKs best wizarding school, she accepts it not knowing how to fly. Hermione's suprise quidditch teacher turns out to be Malfoy will she put their troubles aside,or will she decline?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone, so this is my second story, i decided not to finish the other one because it was getting kinda boring! So i will be paying more attention to this one! I hope you guys will enjoy this one! I am sorry if there are any mistakes i just read through it really fast cause i didnt have much time! But i think i did pretty good! Please Review!~Slytherinchick4ev**

**I do not own any of the characters, or anything from the harry potter books!**

Hermione dear, we don't want to be late for the train. Your father and I are waiting!' Jane Granger yelled up to her daughter.

'Coming mum!' Hermione says as she stuffs her favorite book "Hogwarts A History" into her school bag. Walking towards her door Hermione takes one last look at herself in the mirror. Hermione has light blue jeans on, with a black tank top. Her hair falls to her elbows in tight ringlets. Over the summer some of her frizz, disappeared with her growing length. Covering her feet are her worn out white sneakers, with black laces. Hanging off her shoulder is her chocolate brown school bag. But the one thing in her outfit that excites her most is the head's badge pinned proudly to her chest.

'Hermione!' With that note she smiles takes one last look at her room, and head down the stairs. 'There you are honey, the train leaves in 40 minutes! We must get there early enough to buy you some extra books for the semester!' Miss Granger says grabbing her purse. Miss Granger has always been organized, and she also was a straight A student. Hermione obviously inherited her mother's personality! Mr. Granger looks at his daughter and jokingly rolls his eyes behind Jane's back. Hermione stifles a little giggle, as her mother turns around. The two straighten their backs and smile. Jane raises her eyebrows, and turns back around. Mr. Granger playfully punches Hermione on the arm making her smile.

'Mum I know this sounds crazy but I want to spend more time learning how to fly this year. I have read almost every book in the library about 4 times, and I don't need any extra. I already told you this.' Hermione says putting her bags in the trunk of the small family car. Yes Hermione Granger wants to learn how to fly. It all started when Professor Gerald Firehornlot from the best school in the country asked her to join the Quidditch team from their school. Lancelot Crip's School for Extraordinary Witches and Wizards was one of the best schools around. It is a school for the most talented witches and wizards. You can't apply for that school the Headmaster has to send you a letter, inviting you to join. You would be completely bonkers to not accept. The Headmaster Lancelot Crip sent Hermione a letter, asking her to join not yet their school but their Quidditch team. The Quidditch team would start during the middle of the year so Hermione had plenty time to train. What Lancelot didn't know was that Hermione could not fly! Like at all! So Hermione decided that she would accept the offer, and would take private training with someone everyday at Hogwarts. Madame Hooch agreed and assigned her a tutor, which she would find out who it is on the train.

'Okay Hermione do you have everything you need?' Mrs. Granger asked Hermione as she started up the car.

'Mum I have everything.' Hermione replies sighing with annoyance. 'How many times do you have to ask me that. I already told you!' She adds in raising her voice a little. ' Lets just go!'

'Hermione don't talk to your mother like that.' Her dad says winking at Hermione through the mirror. Hermione smiles and watches her neighbor hood fly by, as they drive down the street. 40 minutes tick by slowly as they finally arrive at Kings Cross Station. 'Alright pumpkin, I'll get your bags for you.' Mr. Granger says to Hermione. She smiles at him warmly.

'Thanks Daddy.' As you may see, Hermione is a daddy's girl. Always has been, always will be. Mr. Granger grabs Hermione's 2 trunks, and puts them on a trolley. 'Okay pumpkin, that looks about it. I'm gonna miss you sugar.' He says hugging Hermione. He kisses her forehead, after she kisses her cheek.

'I will miss you too daddy. I love you.' She says pulling back and hugging her mom.

'And I will miss you too Hermione. Make sure to always do your homework 2 weeks in advance, if not 2 at least one! And don't you be doing anything I wouldn't do. And don't forget to write us once a week. Oh Hermione I'm so proud of you' Her mom says kissing her cheek. Mrs. Granger dabs at her eyes with a tissue.

'Yes mum I know. I love you mum. I'm going to miss you guys. And don't worry I won't forget to do everything you said.' Hermione says grabbing her trolley. 'I love you guys.' She adds in waving them goodbye. Mr. Granger wraps an arm around his wife as they bid their daughter goodbye. Hermione takes one last look at them, gives a wave then runs through the brick wall. Smoke billows from the train in long puffs. She breathes in the smell of fresh robes, and the smell of the steamy train. 'Home sweet home.'

**A/N Soo how was it? I will make the next chapter more interesting and long! Once again review! ~Slytherinchick4ev**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone, how are you enjoying the story, even though this is the second chapter. So I will try to make this chapter longer, and more interesting. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, i was sick, and really tired when i wrote it, but i tried! Thanks! Review! ~**Slytherinchick4ev**

'Hurry up and get my trunks on the trolley you stupid elf.' Draco Malfoy shouts at Missy the house elf. Missy looks up at her master and quickly places the trunks on the trolley.

'Very sorry Master, very sorry,' Missy quietly says, getting a glare in return from Draco. As the house elf put the last trunk on the trolley Draco adjusts the head badge stuck to his chest. 'It looks good Master, it looks very good.' Missy says giving Draco the trolley. Draco nods then turns away from Missy running into the brick wall. He breaks through to the other side and smiles to himself. This is going to be a great year. I'm head boy! I wonder who head girl is. I would like to have it be Abbey Martens, or Lola Kailersty. I wouldn't mind sharing a common room with them, Draco wonders to himself. He winks at Abbey as she walks by. Abbey waves at flips her long blond locks behind her shoulder. Draco stares at her as she gets on the train. He starts following closely behind her. Suddenly Draco gets shoved forward from behind. He turns around grabbing his wand, ready to fight. But he withdraws it, looking at his opponent.

'Blaise, my mate!' Draco says hugging Blaise.

'How have you been Draco? I see you've made boy. Congratulations!' Blaise replies flicking the badge on Draco's chest.

Draco smirks 'don't put a dent in it already mate.' Blaise smiles back at Draco. 'Well I have to go sit in the stupid head compartment. I don't see why I can't just sit with my mate.' Draco says before leaving. Blaise bids his friend bye before turning away. 'Blaise before you leave, did I tell you about the Quidditch training I got assigned to this year?' Draco asks. Blaise shakes his head and raises his eyebrows.

'Quidditch training? For who?' He asks.

'That's the thing, they wouldn't tell me. I know it's a girl, but I just don't know who it is. I find out when we arrive at Hogwarts.' Draco nods to his friend then makes his way down to the heads compartment. As he enters the compartment he sees a girl with long brown curly hair. 'Hi I'm Dra-' He begins but stops as the girl turns around.

'MALFOY!'

'GRANGER!'

'Your head boy?' Hermione asks Draco furiously.

'Yes I'm head boy! I can't believe they would put a mud blood, in the position of head girl.'

'And I can't believe they would put a greasy haired, stuck-up, snob, ferret in the position of head boy! There is no way I will be sharing a common room with you!' Hermione says clenching her fists.

'There is no way I will be able to share a room with you either. Your like a dog, you will be shedding your frizzy nest you call hair, everywhere!' Draco says sitting down farthest away from her.

'Haha you're so funny.' Hermione says sarcastically.

'Better to be funny sounding then funny looking.'

'Well your lucky, you got both.' Hermione says topping of the conversation.

Draco clenches his teeth together. Hermione smirks then stares out the window as the landscape rolls by. An hour flies by in silence. Hermione opens her eyes from her sleep and stares at Draco. He has his head leaned back and is staring at the roof.

'Excuse me for this announcement, if all the students could get their belongings together, we will be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. 5 minutes we will be at Hogwarts.' A voice booms over the speaker.

Draco watches Hermione as she gathers her books and bag. 'Hey there ferret, close your mouth you're drooling.' Hermione says breaking Draco's gaze.

'Shut up I'm not drooling beaver!' Draco says but turns away to see if he was. He rolls his eyes in disbelief that he fell for that.

'GOTCHYA!' He hears Hermione say as the train comes to a stop. Hermione glares at Draco then exits through the compartment door. Draco sighs then follows behind her. When they get off the train professor Mcgonagall greets them.

'Hello there Mr. Malfoy, and . I see you have your head badges on. Congratulations on that position. If you two will come with me in the head's boat, and then in the head's carriage to the castle. Please wait here while I go see Hagrid for a minute. Now don't do anything reckless' Hermione and Draco walk to the boats. They walk in silence until they reach the little boat. Hermione smiles up at the castle when she suddenly feels someone push her making her fall off balance. Before she can scream she falls into the lake. Under the freezing cold water she opens her eyes, she sees the dark black water around her. This wouldn't have been so bad if Hermione knew how to swim. She tried to scream but just screamed out bubbles. She grabbed with a cold hand to her back pocket for her wand. With a shaking hand she ripped it out and was about to perform a spell when she dropped it. Screaming, she watched it slowly fall down, down, down. Hermione tried kicking her feet to reach above the water, but she couldn't do it. Her breath was running out so her best shot was to try and get her wand. Hermione grabbed weeds that were sticking up from the bottom and pulled herself down. She saw her wooden wand stuck in the sand at the bottom; quickly she reached for it and as fast as she could cast a spell.

'Aqumaenta upora.' She said with bubbles escaping her trembling lips. Hermione felt the water pull down at her as she shot out, and up onto the ground. Coughing up water Hermione clutched her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her with a blank expression. She stood up glaring, and shivering. 'YOU C-C-C-COMP-P-PLETE IDIOT-T-T-T! I C-C-COULD HAVE D-D-DIED! WHY WOULD YOU D-D-D-DO SUCH A TH-TH-TH-ING! I CAN'T S-S-SWIM YOU A-A-A-A-RSE!' Hermione yells at Draco whipping her wet wand out.

'Stop the shouting okay? Mcgonagall will hear us. And I didn't know you couldn't swim! So it's not all my fault. You are freezing I'll go get Mcgonagall.' Draco whispers to her sighing. Turning around Draco adds in 'Use a spell to dry yourself off, I don't want to get my badge removed.' Then he walks away to Mcgonagall. While he's away Hermione mutters the drying spell, and throws her hair up in a high ponytail. Mcgonagall and Draco return and the three hop into the little boat.

'Thank you for being so well behaved, you two.'

Hermione sighs and catches Draco staring at her. 'Yea right no problem!' Draco grins and Hermione looks away. Slowly the minutes pass, as the three sit in the boat.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts. Now please follow me.' Mcgonagall says to Draco, and Hermione. Hermione steps off the boat first and follows behind Mcgonagall. Draco shadows behind them both. 'Mr. Malfoy come along quickly.' The professor says. Draco speeds up his motion. The three reach Hogwarts Castle doors. Mcgonagall leads them inside. 'Ok so I will give you your duties. Then you shall go to your rooms, to get ready for the feast.' 'Okay so duty number 1: Every Monday-Friday you will need to patrol the corridors at 9:00 to 9:30. Duty number 2: You are to hold a Prefects/Heads meeting at least once a month. And duty number 3: You 2 will need to get along or your badges will be removed. Very well then I think you know where the common room is. The password is "differences." I will see you two at the feast.' And with that Mcgonagall left the two alone.

'Umm I have no idea where the common room is.' Draco says turning towards Hermione. She says nothing and starts walking down the hall. 5 minutes later they arrive at a big portrait of a very handsome man, standing beside a tree.

'Well well well, you must be the new head boy and girl. Congratulations on your position. My name is Sir Malcolm Farina. I will be here for you when ever you need me. I am a great friend and will always have your back.' The portrait speaks.

'Thank you Mr. Farina.' Hermione replies smiling to the man.

'My pleasure. No need to call me mister, you can just call me Malcolm. Mr. makes me feel old. Must I say, I really like your bouncing curls; they compliment your twinkling eyes nicely.' Malcolm says to Hermione. 'And you are a very handsome man over there. Are you guys together? Cause you guys would be a very great couple.'

'NO WE ARE NOT DATING! I WOULD NEVER DATE HIM.' Hermione shouts. Then turns around and glares at Draco. Draco's face turns a deep shade of red. Hermione's hand flies up to her mouth in shock. 'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you Malcolm.'

'Don't worry, it's is okay, I'm more worried about him.' Malcolm replies pointing at Draco.

'WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT ME? I WOULD NEVER DATE AN UGLY FAT BUCK TOOTHED BUSHY HAIRED, STUPID, IDIOT, FATTIE, UGLY GIRL LIKE THE STUPID MUD-BLOOD!' Draco yells in defense. The silence that followed next was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

'Differences.' Hermione says and pushes the portrait open. Running inside she runs through the common room and up the stairs to her new room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione's expression changes from mad to amazed as soon as she sets eyes on her room. She sees a large bed with a gold, and red sheet on top, and many pillows. Behind her bed is a large backboard with red soft material, and golden rim outlines. Beside her bed is a golden nightstand with a chandelier lamp sitting on top. About 10 feet away from her bed are two red and white-laced chairs with a red and white frilled footstool. Hanging above her bed is a large chandelier, activated by the clap of your hands. A large golden-rimmed mirror is pushed up against the white walls, with all Hermione's cosmetics, and hair objects on top, and in front of the mirror is a red plush chair to sit on while doing your makeup. Pushed up against another wall is a large red-rimmed glass door with all Hermione's clothes inside. Hermione looks around and sees some stairs. She follows them up and opens golden double doors. She pushes them open and appears outside on a balcony. Hermione looks down and sees all of Hogwarts grounds. She smiles and runs back down the stairs, throws her robe on and walks out of her magnificent room. She walks down the balcony to another large door. She steps inside and sees a bathroom. Hermione sees a large mirror, underneath it is a brown wooden sink, with a couple cupboards beside the mirror is a large bath Jacuzzi with a brown bucket full of towels, and shampoo. If you walk a little farther you see a white and gray door that leads to a shower. Hermione smiles and walks out of the bathroom bumping into something hard. She falls backwards. 'Ouch.' She says as she hears Draco laugh. 'Malfoy you are a big jerk you know that right? You really are a jerk!' Hermione says standing up and striding past him.

'Hey that wasn't my fault, you walked into me!' Draco replied laughing.

'Not just about that idiot! What you said out there! That was really mean Malfoy! I might be a muggle born, but I have feelings too! And outside, you could have killed me, that water was freezing and I don't know how to swim! You're a jerk!' Hermione says tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Draco sighs. 'I wouldn't have done it if I have known you couldn't swim okay?'

'Really Malfoy? That's all you got? Not even an apology?' Hermione asks furiously.

'No I wouldn't apologize to you, for something so stupid like you dying!'

'Something as stupid as me dying? Unbelievable!' Hermione says rushing out of the room. Draco sighs as Hermione leaves.

'Hello dear, I never got your name before!' The portrait asks Hermione.

'Hermione, Hermione Granger.' She replies.

'Your Hermione Granger? I have always wanted to meet you. The smartest witch of our time. You are a truly brilliant girl you know that don't you?' Malcolm asks her astonished.

' Thanks Malcolm, you are the nicest portrait I have ever met! And I'm glad I got to meet you. But I have to leave for the ceremony. I will talk to you later.' Hermione replies rushing down the stairs. Hermione hears the sound of footsteps coming behind her. She turns around and sees Draco following behind her. She speeds up and carefully stands on a railing and jumps across to a different staircase just to get away from him. She looks back at him and watches the staircase he's on move in a completely different direction. She laughs and runs down the stairs to the great hall. She reaches the doors and pushes them open stepping inside. Hermione searches the hall for her best friends. She finds them and runs over to them giving them both huge hugs. ' Hey guys! I have missed you so much. You two have really gotten taller. I don't know if this is possible but Ronald I swear your hair has gotten even more redder.' Hermione says laughing. The boys laugh along with her as they sit down.

'We missed you Mione, so who is head boy?' Harry asks.

'Malfoy! Yea I have to live with that all year.' Hermione says pointing to Draco as he walks in.

'Oh were sorry about that, hopefully it will get better.' Ron replies to Hermione smiling.

'Yea I do to. So I have big news for you guys. Over the summer I got a letter from Professor Ger-' Hermione stops in mid sentence as Dumbledore stars speaking.

'Welcome back students, and professors for another year at Hogwarts, and I would like to welcome the new students to Hogwarts, you will have a wonderful time here. I would like to start off this evening with the sorting, and then the rules, and then the feast. So first off with the sorting.' Dumbledore smiles down at the students and sits down in his chair as Mcgonagall comes from her chair, places a stool down, and opens a scroll.

'Asacia, Abraham.' Mcgonagall says. A girl with long brown curly hair walks up to the stool, and sits down. Mcgonagall places the hat on her head.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat shouts out. The hufflepuff table explodes in cheers, as the girl runs to the table. 30 more kids get sorted until the last one is sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione stands up and cheers as a little blond boy runs to the table.

'Alright thank you. So there is a list of rules, at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is, well forbidden and no students shall be aloud to enter it whatsoever. All students must be in bed by 9:00 with the exception of the head boy and girl. Ahh yes the head boy and head girl, this year are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin.' The hall claps. 'That's about it, now dig in.'

A/N So another chapter done! Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up after I get at least 5 reviews, I know I'm mean, but I need 5 reviews before the next chapter is up! Thanks X0X0

**Much Love,**

**Slytherinchick4ev**


End file.
